Kobi No Uta (Song of Hope) Apritello One Shot
by tmntsushigirl
Summary: This story was a request from SexyKunoichi, I hope you like it! One night as the others, Donnie gives April a apoligy letter hoping to make her come back to him and his brothers. But April still hates the Turtles after what happened to her dad. But when Karai plans to kindnap her, Donnie sees his chance to show April that he cares about her. Will he suceed?


**APRITELLO ONESHOT: KIBO NO UTA, THE SONG OF HOPE.**

**Donnie was sitting in the living room staring blankly at the TV, watching Violetta, his favorite show…and April's too. She would usually come to the lair and they would watch it together, laughing, singing or crying (yes crying) as morons. But many things had changed until now.**

**Since her father got mutated, April hadn't set a foot in the lair or had spoken to the Turtles at all. That broke Donnie's heart into dust, since he had really tried to find her father and a cure to get him back to normal. But nothing had worked and there was no trace of the bat-mutant, and he was missing April more and more for every day.**

**He missed her smile, her warm embrace, her blue eyes sparkling like a clear stream of water sparkling under the sun. Her absence was a missing piece if his life puzzle. He needed her more than anything, and he even hadn't got the time to explain him or her brothers after what had happened to Kirby. All he had done was watching her run furiously away, with betrayal eyes, filled with anger and contempt.**

**Why? Why had it gone like this? Donnie never wanted her to leave, never wanted to hurt her father or cause anything of this catastrophe. Life was so freaking unfair! Tears burnt in his eyes as he was watching Violetta and León singing on the screen. He quickly wiped them away. No! He couldn't cry, he couldn't give up right now! He would've won her back at any cost! First of all, he needed to apologize…but how? Would he be able to look her in her eyes without feeling his heart exploding with regret?**

"**Hey! Earth's calling Donnie! Are you there?!" Raph slapped his nerd brother on the head, and Donnie jolted and almost fell down the sofa with his butt down.**

"**Take it easy Raph! I was watching Violetta!" Donnie said irritated, glaring deadly at his elder brother.**

"**Oh right! I was interrupting you from seeing your dear soap opera with Alonse and Virginia…" Raph fluttered his eyebrows like a lady, and pouted with his lips, making kissy noises:**

"**Oh Alonse! Don't leave me! I can't breathe without you! My heart beats with yours, oh my passionate love, if you go, I'll jump in front of a train! Please Alonse, love mee!" Donnie smashed him on the head.**

"**It's Violetta, dumbhead! And it's Leon, not Alonse! And she loves Tomas, not freaking Leon!"**

"**Yo, yo whatever soap boy…" Raph said rising his hands and walking away.**

"**Anyway, you better stop watching, we need to go and search for the canisters." Leo added looking severely at his brother.**

**Donnie sighed and switched off the TV. Whatever, the show had been funnier to watch with April by his side. Then, he got an idea! He took a paper and a pen from his lab and put them in his bag and ran out on the surface with his brothers. He knew now what to do…**

**The fresh night air was blowing on their green skins, as the Turtles all breathed in the salty air of the city. They started jumping through rooftops, with Donnie holding his mutagen detector which was searching with its light still not giving any reaction. Donnie tried to concentrate. He really hoped they would find a canister near April's apartment, so he could at least glance at her window to see if she was alright…**

**Suddenly, the detector made a peeping sound:**

"**PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!"**

"**Guys! I think there's a canister nearby!" They nodded and followed him. And surprisingly enough, the canister was near April's apartment! Mikey picked it happily up and shouted:**

"**We're the best guys! Another one is off from the list! Oh yeah!" Leo laughed and put it in his bag and giggled:**

"**Let's move, we have to find the other canisters too!" But Donnie didn't listen: he walked closely to April's apartment and looked closer: the window was slightly open! He took out the pen and the paper, and wrote a letter to her, sitting on the roof close to the building:**

"_**Dear April, Donnie here.**_

_**I know you don't want to hear from any of us Turtles, and I completely understand why. The only thing is, that you just ran away, without even letting me explain. Yes, I know, we were stupid and we didn't think about the risks when we were on that ship. I know it's our fault. But I just wanted you to know, that all of us, me especially, are **__**really, really**__** sorry for what we've caused, I mean it from the deep of my heart. I know that I can't even imagine or understand your pain and what you're going through, and I want you to know that I'm doing my very best to find a cure, I've been working on it day and night. I want you back April; I miss you so much…I wonder if you've watched the latest episodes of Violetta…I still can't believe Tomas is gone! Leon and Diego are such jerks…what do you think? **_

_**Oh April, I really wished I could see you and talk to you…but I know this letter won't change things. Life isn't the same without you.**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Donnie."**_

**He sighed and stopped writing. He folded the paper to a plane and carefully aimed to the window.**

"**Please…reach April little plain…please!" He threw it, and it flew right towards her window, then, it gracefully landed on the windowsill. **

"**Yes!" He whispered jumping like an exited little boy on Christmas. Soon, he saw a soft hand quickly taking the paper plane and his heart started to beat very fast. Omg! she took it! He quickly hid behind the chimney and just waited, with his heart beating fast as ever.**

**April sighed irritated, closing her math book. She just couldn't concentrate on studying tonight! She needed some fresh air. She sat up from the chair and walked to the window, and opened it slowly, letting the night breeze blow gently on her skin. Then, a paper plane suddenly landed on her window sill.**

**April took it and opened it carefully. Who could ever send her a message like this? She read it. In less than a second, her heart skipped a beat. It was from Donnie. The letter was short but clear. She read it more three times, memorizing those words. Her heart was beating fast. Why did he send her this? Hadn't he understood that she didn't want to see him or the Turtles? **

**But when she read the question about Violetta, a small smile spread on her face. Of course she'd watched it. And yes, Leon and Diego were complete jerks. She soon came back to reality and threw the letter on her bed. No! She couldn't accept an apologize like that. He'd been a coward not coming to see her face to face. She was alone once again, and it was the Turtles fault.**

**April walked to the window and looked out, searching Donnie with her eyes. Then, she saw him. He was hiding behind a chimney. She sighed and yelled bitter:**

"**Donnie! I can see you! Come out there and talk me face to face!" Donnie gulped and jumped down to her.**

"**Hi April…did you…read it?" The purple clad turtle asked her with trembling, sad and nervous voice. April looked back at him with angry eyes.**

"**Yes. Do you really think an apology like that can make everything back to normal? Do you think a letter will bring my father back? I don't think so! I told you all to leave me alone, so don't bother me!"**

"**But…April…I…"**

"**I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" She yelled at him, with eyes like fire. Donnie felt his heart break into pieces, and his body was trembling. She shook her head and walked away to the window. She jumped inside and closed it with a smash. **

**Donnie felt empty like a tomb inside. He stared at the window for a while, until Raph yelled his name and woke him up:**

"**DONNIE! WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He jumped down to him and shook his shoulders. Donnie didn't answer.**

"**Have you met April? Are you a moron? She wants to stay away, then leave her alone!" He dragged Donnie away from the roof and back to his brothers.**

"**Donnie! There you are! Where have you been? You made me worry!" Leo said. But Donnie just stared at the ground and whispered shocked:**

"**She…she was so angry…" Leo sighed sadly and hugged his brother.**

"**Donnie…she will come back when the time is right, you do remember Splinter's words, right? Never lose hope!" Donnie wiped away some tears that ran down his cheeks and nodded.**

"**You're right, sorry for making you worry…" They walked back to the lair, and he locked himself in his lab, trying to find some signal to the Kraang's base, to see what they were planning next. Finally after half an hour, he got a signal:**

"**PEEEP! PEEP!" Donnie pushed a button and a new tab appeared on the screen. It was showing Karai coming out of the Kraang's base with a foot soldier.**

"**The Kraangs has given me some weapons to attack April O'Neil's house…when we'll have her kidnapped, the Turtles will come to us, and then…their life will be over!" Donnie gasped and ran to the living room.**

"**Guys! Karai is planning to kidnap April to use her as bait to get us! We must save her before she gets hurt!" Leo switched off the TV and stood up.**

"**Ok guys, let's do this!" They ran out of the lair and went to April's apartment, jumping on the roofs. When they arrived, they found Karai with the robot foot soldiers and some special Kraang cannons.**

"**Karai!" The Turtles jumped down in front of her.**

"**Leave April alone, or you'll never see the light of the sun!" Raph said growling.**

"**Hahahaha! We'll see on that one! Foot soldiers, attack!" The robot soldiers shoot towards the Turtles with purple laser spheres. Mikey flipped away from them and ran on the wall, trying to dodge them. But he got hit three times: two on the legs and one in the stomach. He screamed in pain and fell into a dumpster.**

"**MIKEY!" Raph said running towards his unconscious brother to see if he was alright. A robot attacked him and kicked him up in the air. When a laser sphere got him too, the soldier punched him into the wall.**

"**Donnie! These cannons are too powerful in we fight individually, we must fight together!" Leo said jumping and slicing two robots in a row. His nerdy brother nodded and jumped thanks to his staff. He kicked three robots in the stomach so they would fly towards Leo. The blue clad turtle jumped and sliced them down. Thanks to their teamwork, they destroyed one cannon and all the robots.**

**They made a lot of noise though, and April opened her window.**

"**What the heck is going on here? Can't a high school student get some sleep?" She gasped of horror when she saw the Turtles fight with Karai. **

**When Karai saw her, she smiled evilly and threw a rope towards her. The rope quickly around the girl's waist and in a second, she was dragged down of the balcony towards Karai, while April screamed terrified, closing her eyes.**

"**NOOO!" Donnie shouted, kicking Karai into the wall and catching April from falling. April opened her eyes.**

"**AAAAH! Donnie let me GO!" She tried to get down, but Donnie held her tight.**

"**No, or Karai will kill you! I must take you to a safe place!"**

**Meanwhile, Karai rose up, but Leo stopped her. **

"**You'll fight with me now!" Karai giggled, and pushed her sword against his katanas. He tried to punch her, but she was too fast this time. She kneeled him in the stomach and elbowed him on the neck, knocking him out. She then ran to the last cannon left and shoot a powerful sphere towards April and Donnie.**

"**AAAH!" They both shouted while Donnie jumped away from the sphere. They didn't get hit, but the waves from the impact made them fly high and almost smash into the ground.**

**Donnie opened his eyes, and checked if April was alright. She was unconscious in his arms, but wasn't fortunately hurt in any way. He sighed relieved and stood up after laying her down not far away from him so he could protect her.**

"**It seems like it's just you and me left…" Karai giggled.**

"**I won't let you even touch April, understood?" He said angrily rising his staff in fighting position.**

"**Oh, you're so cute…" Karai ran towards him with her sword. Donnie dodged her attack and she pushed the sword against his staff.**

"**Why protect a girl who doesn't understand how much you're trying to save her father? Why protect a girl who doesn't LISTEN?" Karai kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, and he landed hard on the ground.**

"**B…because she's just going through a hard time right now…" He rose up and ran again towards the kunoichi. He kneeled her in the face, but she dodged his next attack flipping away.**

"**Are you even sure she'll come back?"**

"**I KNOW SHE WILL! I TRUST HER! I know for sure that when she'll get her father back, she'll understand that I and my brothers did everything we could. Anger and sadness are making her blind, she can't see how much we are sorry. But after all, this was her choice. She wants to stay away from us? Then fine, but one thing I'll never do, is loose hope!" He smashed her away with his staff, making her fly into the wall.**

"**I'll never give up on her…I love her…I always will!" He destroyed the cannon, and Karai growled.**

"**Okay, you won this time, but next time, I'll kill you all, count on that!" She disappeared in a smoke bomb.**

**Donnie breathed out, and ran to April. She was still unconscious. His brothers woke up and he helped them up.**

"**Are you alright guys?"**

"**Y…yeah…how's April?" Mikey asked concerned, seeing her unconscious.**

"**She isn't hurt, I'll get her home, you can go to the lair meanwhile." Donnie said reassuring. His brothers nodded and he took April in his arms.**

**Later, he was at her apartment and had put the girl in her bed.**

"**I'm so sorry you risked your life April…dream sweet dreams, my love…" He kissed her cheek and looked sadly at her one more time, before disappearing in the night.**

**Next night, he was watching Violetta, wondering if April was too. He wished he had Violetta's courage. She always said how she thought, she was sometimes scared of things, but she always found the courage to face life how it was. He, on the other hand, was a coward. He knew he could ever have to courage to tell April how he felt for her…**

**Suddenly, he gasped. He had another fantastic idea!**

"**Raph! Can I borrow your guitar?" He yelled to his elder brother, who was training with the punching bag.**

"**Alright but to do what?!" He said a bit suspicious.**

"**Thank you!" Donnie said picking the guitar from Raph's room. The nerd turtle ran out of the lair with a big and exited smile on his face. Raph shook his head and rolled his eyes, and went back to training.**

**Donnie knew exactly how to do, to let April know that he at least was hoping for her to come back someday. He would sing 'Entre Tu Y Yo' (Between You and Me) from Violetta. He had trained a lot on that song and knew April would understand. At least, he hoped so…**

**April was sitting on the bed, sighing sadly. Donnie had saved her last night…even if she told herself that last night wouldn't change anything between them, she still felt empty and sad inside. Oh…if only her dad was there to give her a warm and lovefull hug like he always did when she was a child...she missed him so much…**

**Suddenly, she heard someone singing on the roof in front of hers. It was…Donnie! And he was singing a song from Violetta! April jumped down the bed and opened the window.**

**She saw Donnie sitting there with a guitar, looking warmly and lovingly at her, and was singing her favorite song from Violetta, 'Entre tu y yo." He sang beautifully, and she felt suddenly a warm feeling spreading through her body. A joyful and comforting embrace. **

**Tears slowly streamed down her face, as Donnie smiled at her. When he was done, he said with a soft voice:**

"**April, it doesn't matter how things will go in the future, I still have hope. I will never lose hope, I'll always be waiting for you. And I promise, that I'll do anything to cure your father. I'll get him back, I promise…" He jumped away on the roofs, while April was looking at him with wide, teary eyes. Oh, Donnie…**

**Donnie was looking at the night sky while going back to the lair. He had remained a bit surprised that April had cried watching him singing, he'd expected to see her walking inside again. Was this a sign? Maybe she would come back to them? He didn't know, but he would always hope. He would always believe and would be strong, for her.**

**He gave a last look at the stars and the full moon, as the last phrase of the song played in his head:**

"**Es tan distinto junto a ti, soy lo que soy si estás aqui…"**

**(It's so different with you, I'm really myself if you're here…)**

**THE END!**


End file.
